


Lessons Hard Learned

by anothersadplanet



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Degradation, Fenris/Original Male Characters, Gags, Gangbang, Guilt, Humiliation, Large Cock, Lots of come, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of Violence, Non-Consensual Bondage, Objectification, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Slave Fenris (Dragon Age), Spreader Bars, Stocks, mention of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadplanet/pseuds/anothersadplanet
Summary: Fenris is to receive a punishment after humiliating his Master at a party.





	Lessons Hard Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rifa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/gifts).



> So this is a gift I wrote for my spouse's birthday, the Fenris to my Hawke (which feels like an out of place sentimental thing to say in talking about this fic but, that's us). 
> 
> PLEASE heed the tags! Fenris has been groomed by Danarius since he was young. He's 18 in this fic but I do have mentions of his first time with Danarius being when he was a minor (no graphic descriptions of that though), and he is being gang-raped by gladiators as a punishment.

Overwhelming shame clouded Fenris’ head as he solemnly followed his Master up onto the platform in one of the courtyards of the villa. Two meek slaves stood next to a lone set of stocks, their master standing behind them with a look of sick satisfaction. 

Danarius stopped a few paces away from the stocks, turning to face Fenris with an unreadable expression. With a snap of his fingers, Fenris undressed. He handed his clothing off to a slave that stood at his Master’s side and then stood bare, save for the metal cage encapsulating his soft cock. Danarius raised his hands to Fenris’ neck, reaching behind to unclasp the leather that symbolically bound Fenris to his Master. A lump formed in Fenris’ throat, tears stinging his eyes at the action. 

Fenris disappointed his Master so greatly, he deserved what was coming.

Danarius turned away and Fenris took that as his cue to approach the wooden stocks. The slaves standing there stepped up to him as he obediently bent over. Fenris was trying to be strong for his Master as the slaves closed the wood around his neck and wrists, keeping his face neutral. The cold, rough of the wood bit into his flesh, reminding him even more that his neck was bared of his Master’s collar. That had hurt more than this degrading position would.

Now his Master stood off to the peripheral of Fenris’ vision, he couldn’t even look upon his Master during this punishment. Not that his cold, unreadable gaze would offer Fenris any comfort. The slaves finished locking the stocks - as if Fenris would dare to further offend his Master by forcing his way out - and one stopped in front of him while the other circled around behind him. 

Then it felt as if many pairs of hands were on him instead of just two. The slave at Fenris’ front tipped his head up and pulled his mouth open to shove a ring against his teeth. His head was pushed back down as the slave brought leather straps to the back of his head, locking the leather together at his nape.

Behind Fenris, hands brushed along his legs before cold leather was wrapped above his left knee. The leather band was thick and somehow heavy, and only when the slave brought leather up to Fenris’ other leg could he tell what it was. A long spreader bar, forcing his legs wide apart as it was affixed to his body. Fenris’ legs were forced wider than a shoulder’s width, just wide enough for him to feel unsure on his feet, toes digging into the unrelenting wood under them, cool air meeting his exposed hole. 

Fenris’ face heated at the idea of how he must look: his mouth forced and held open by the o-ring in his mouth, his legs spread too wide and shaking, his hands hanging limp where they were bound in wood. The slaves stepped back, their master moving into Fenris’ view. Fenris hadn’t felt this exposed when he was being fucked at the party.    
  


...

 

Fenris and his Master had attended a party at this magister’s villa two days ago. He was a very prestigious and important man that Fenris’ Master wanted greatly to impress. And Fenris had fucked that up. 

The man, Livius, was an owner of many fine things. Priceless art, the finest thoroughbred horses, and some of the most powerful gladiators Minrathous’ arena had seen in years. It was the biggest and most lavish party Fenris had attended in the year and a half since his Master had started bringing him along. 

Barely two years ago on Fenris’ sixteenth birthday, his Master had taken him to his bed for the first time, making Fenris feel pleasures he never imagined possible. Since then, such affections had increased from privacy, to anywhere in his Master’s house, to his Master’s parties, and now in the public forum. 

Fenris had been taken by others since his Master first had him, always under his careful eye, but Fenris always preferred just being  _ his Master’s _ . He did his best to be good, tried to enjoy what his Master wanted of him. But that night, when this magister, Livius, had called out two gladiators - Fenris’ blood had run cold. 

They were fighters from the coliseum in Minrathous; large, brutish humans in imposing helmets that hid their faces, one took the form of a lion, the other a bull. Fenris had never seen human men this big, dirty from the sands, oil and sweat glistening their skin. Their monstrous chests were still heaving from the displays of violence they’d put on for the party. Fenris was a strong fighter, but these men intimidated him. He looked pleadingly to his Master, but Danarius was focused on Livius, wanting to impress. 

Danarius had offered Fenris to Livius, to his brutes, for entertainment that night. It was the first time Fenris had felt any sort of sadness, anger,  _ betrayal _ at his Master.

These men were harsh and rough in ways Fenris had never thought possible. Their audience took pleasure in Fenris’ suffering, his humiliation and Danarius - his Master wasn’t even paying attention. Fenris was enduring all of this for  _ him, _ and he wouldn’t even look Fenris’ way. His focus purely was on their host, laughing along with him and drinking wine.

A dark, unfamiliar feeling welled up inside Fenris where he lay pinned to the ground, his head held under the strong hand of one of the gladiators, while the other one mounted him like a mad animal. They startled as Fenris’ markings lit up, the pain of the lyrium still a new terror for him, and he didn’t think when his hand pushed through one of the gladiator’s chests as if it was made of mud.

 

...

 

“How kind of you, Danarius, to offer this recompense for your slave’s indiscretion. You had spoken so highly of your prized pet, and it let you down. But because I regard you _so_ _highly_ , I have kindly offered you help in teaching a lesson in obedience to your unruly dog. After all, it would be such a shame to put it down and waste all that work you have done.”

Fenris couldn’t see his Master’s face but knew he had to be furious. Another person insinuating he hadn’t done a good job in training Fenris - righteous anger for his Master welled in Fenris’ chest at the idea.

But he had to let it go, that kind of behaviour was what got him here in the first place.

“Your graciousness and forgiveness are greatly appreciated.” Danarius’ voice was  _ cold. _ Fenris clenched his eyes shut, tears stinging his eyes.

Livius stepped back, leaving the platform to sit in a chair his slaves had brought over, motioning for Danarius to take the one next to it. Now Fenris had a good view of his Master’s face, but he wished he didn’t. Wished he couldn’t see the anger and  _ disappointment _ there. The shame in his  _ prized _ pet.

Fenris was quickly given something else to focus on, the wood under his feet creaking as several muscled, human slaves surrounded him. More gladiators, without helmets this time. The one standing in front of Fenris he recognized from the party. He had been fucking Fenris when his fist met the other gladiator’s heart.

The slave turned to Livius, smirking when his master inclined his head in permission. He stepped closer to Fenris, fisting a hand in his hair to roughly pull his face up as much as possible, his other hand pulling his thick cock out from his subligaculum. The fat cock was fisted in the gladiator's hand as he slapped it against Fenris’ cheekbone and then Fenris’ mouth was full of heavy, musky flesh. 

Instinctively, he wanted to close his mouth and force out the intrusion, but his teeth only closed around metal, keeping his maw open and ripe for the taking. The gladiator took a rough pace, not caring to warm Fenris up at all. He was clearly glad in being allowed to punish such a  _ lowly bodyslave _ for daring to give a glorious gladiator such a dishonorable death.

His fist in Fenris’ hair pulled sharp, tears forming in his eyes at the sting, as he thrust greedily into Fenris’ mouth. The smell was unbearable, sweat and dirt and his disgusting musk overwhelming Fenris’ senses, but he couldn’t shut it out. Heavy balls smacked against his face with every thrust, letting out a humiliating  _ smack _ each time.

The gladiator shoved his cock deeper and deeper into Fenris’ mouth with every thrust, ignoring his muffled cries until his cock pushed against Fenris’ tight throat. Fenris tried to shut him out, not wanting this disgusting, fat cock into his throat. Danarius’ cock couldn’t reach back there, and he didn’t want this dirty slave to have what his Master couldn’t.

But it didn’t matter. The gladiator planted his large hands on the sides of Fenris’ face, holding his head like an object made for fucking and with an animalistic huff and a sharp, powerful thrust he made Fenris’ throat give way.

Fenris’ scream was muffled by the gladiator’s invasive cock. Globs of spit spilled down Fenris’ chin, his eyes wide in fear as he tried to figure out how to  _ be _ this full. Fenris’ gag reflex made his body convulse, tightening his throat around the cock forcing it open. He couldn’t  _ breathe _ . His nose was buried in thick, smelly hair, his nose leaking as much as his eyes as he struggled around the bile rising in his throat. The gladiator rut his hips against Fenris’ face, head tipped back in pleasure as Fenris’ throat milked along his cock.

With a shudder and a grunt, thick hot seed spilled from the cock that was pushed past Fenris’ tonsils. He didn’t even have to swallow, the slave’s come just shot straight down into his stomach, warming Fenris’ insides the way a hot drink - or a fever might.

Still coming, the gladiator pulled his hips back to fuck Fenris’ face through the rest of his orgasm. So much seed spilled from him, it pushed past Fenris’ lips and drooled down his chin. Fenris choked and gagged as come was fucked into his throat and out of his mouth until finally, the slave pulled out. He fisted his cock as a last few spurts of seed landed on Fenris’ face, dripping down his cheeks with the tears, snot and spit there. There was so much  _ come _ .

The gladiator let go of Fenris’ head, finally. The relief of it brief as Fenris continued to choke around the come sitting in his mouth and sliding down his throat. 

And with that climax, the other gladiators were now surrounding Fenris, such that he couldn’t see his Master anymore. Rough hands grabbed his ass, thumbs exposing his puckered entrance. Another gladiator’s cock shoved at his face, landing messily on Fenris’ eye and smearing pre-come all over his face. A cock pushed into his ass just as two spit-slicked fingers forced their way into Fenris’ ass, his scream muffled at the burn.

The fingers barely stretched Fenris before they were quickly replaced with a cock. Fenris’ teeth ground against metal at the excruciating intrusion, fingernails biting into the palm of his hand. The slave fucking his mouth gripped the hair at the base of Fenris’ skull as he thrust powerfully into his mouth. He didn’t push into Fenris’ throat but Fenris’ couldn’t be thankful for that as his ass was punished with a fat cock, balls slapping against his numb cheeks. A thick hand landed roughly on his ass cheek, sparking hot feeling through the numb.

Tears flowed from Fenris’ eyes, the pain and humiliation too much for him to bear. But he must bear it. He’d humiliated his Master, let him down, and he was  _ lucky _ Livius didn’t demand his life in exchange for his valuable gladiator’s. Fenris only hoped his body wouldn’t be ruined after this, that his Master would still want to use him after this. 

Fenris hoped his Master could forgive him.

The brute fucking him was ruthless, cock spearing Fenris open painfully and overwhelmingly. Every thrust in was like the gladiator was filling Fenris’ entire chest with cock, as if it was reaching as far up as to his throat. 

Fenris could barely react when heavy, wet heat filled his left hand. A gladiator’s fist wrapped around his, closing his hand around the pulsing cock. The gladiator guided Fenris hand tight and fast over his cock, making himself another hole to fuck out of Fenris’ tight fist. Heavy balls rut against Fenris’ hand, pre-come drooling down his fingers.

All over his body, Fenris could feel flesh rubbing against him, smacking him, wanting  _ in _ , wanting a turn. Fenris had never felt more used. If his body had more orifices to fuck, these gladiators would fill them. If two of them could take his ass at the same time, they would make him take it.

Blinding white heat filled Fenris’ ass as the gladiator howled through his orgasm. He pulled out and before the come overflowing in Fenris’ ass could spill out, another cock forced its way inside.

The gladiator fucking Fenris’ face was thrusting erratically, stilling before hot spurts of come filled Fenris’ senses. It pulled out and Fenris coughed up come - so much come and spit. The gladiator was pushed out of the way by a shorter, pudgier man stroking his slender cock into hardness in front of Fenris’ face. Another gladiator came up and shoved him aside, wanting to get his cock wet next. The affronted slave snarled and pushed back and there was a brief scuffle as they played for dominance, both cock-mad animals. 

The shorter one got the upper hand, and pushed closer to Fenris and shoved his cock in Fenris’ waiting mouth. The other, not accepting defeat, pushed next to him and shoved his cock against the other, forcing Fenris’ mouth to open more to accommodate the two gladiator cocks that wanted to use him at the same time. 

Their cocks weren’t deeper than the heads in Fenris’ mouth, but the brutes didn’t seem to mind. Fenris’ jaw ached as the bulbous cock heads rubbed together on his tongue and Fenris panicked at the idea of drowning in these two slaves’ come. Each gladiator was fisting his cock in Fenris’ mouth, hand running along it frantically so close to Fenris’ face as he tried to lap at their slits with his tongue. 

Fenris could distantly hear them talking about him, but it was hard to hear over the sounds of his body being defiled. All of the gladiators were either grunting like animals or talking about him in their lowly, broken Tevene. Just the thought of these slaves thinking they were above Fenris made his stomach churn.

The slaves using his mouth tried to push their cocks further in as their orgasms took over them. Their fists still pumped fast over their cocks, hips thrusting minutely, trying to make this sloppy hole hold both of their come. Fenris’ cheeks bulged with cock and seed as it filled his mouth and threatened to choke him. 

The gladiator fucking his ass was rutting him so roughly, grinding his hips against Fenris’ ass. He reached in front of Fenris to grab at his balls where they hung under his caged cock. Fenris spluttered around the cocks in his mouth, choking on come and sending globs of it down his chin as his balls were given attention, his cock wanting to harden but unable to.

The stimulation, as well as his gagging,  made him clench around the cock in his ass and he could practically feel the balls pulsing against his ass as they emptied into him. Hot come shot into him as the cocks in his mouth pulled out one at a time. The cock in his ass pulled out shortly after, and for a moment he was  _ empty _ as the gladiators took in the sight of him.

And what a sight he must have been- mouth held open and overflowing with come and spit, tears streaking down his face, snot down his lips. And his ass, gaping, clenching pathetically around the emptiness, seed dribbling down his thighs.

The reprieve didn’t last very long, his holes again filled with cock. Fenris was starting to find peace with his predicament.   
  


...

 

Fenris had no idea when he passed out, but he was rudely awakened to seed shooting over his face. The slave groaned at the sight of Fenris’ eyes blearily opening and the confusion and disgust dawning there. His feet were lifted off of the platform as the gladiator that fucked him was so tall he had to lift Fenris’ ass up to his hips. Fenris couldn’t get his bearings like that, especially sleep and come drunk. His toes clenched as the behemoth took him. He must have nearly been the size of a qunari, Fenris felt like his body was being rearranged for this monster of a cock using him. 

The gladiator in front of Fenris stepped back, allowing Fenris to notice that the crowd of gladiators had thinned and he could now see his Master once again. He wasn’t watching.

Shame and disappointment curdled Fenris stomach and he had to work not to gag up all the come sitting warm in his stomach. The spectacle seemed to be dying down, the large gladiator getting the final taste of Fenris’ well-used ass.  At least he’d been properly warmed up for such a large cock _. _ Fenris’ hips bounced on each powerful thrust in, his body feeling limp and boneless as this beast used him as a toy.

The gladiator thrust through his orgasm, if anything thrusting harsher inside Fenris. He  _ roared _ as he came deep in Fenris’ gut, overflowing Fenris’ body with so much come.  _ How can one man have this much stored up inside him?! _ When he was finally done, he pulled gracelessly out of Fenris, dropping his limp body as he stepped back.

The silence muffled Fenris’ ears. The past - however long this whole ordeal had been - was filled with nonstop sounds of skin smacking, grunts moans and murmurings, wood creaking underfoot. Now it was just Fenris’ blood pumping in his ears as he tried to hold it together, tried desperately to not let a sob break forth.

Livius was talking to Danarius, but Fenris couldn’t hear, and the men stood and walked away.  _ That _ pulled a sob from Fenris. His beloved Master leaving him like this. Fenris’ fucked-out mind was panicking. Was he to be rid of Fenris? Was Fenris to endure  _ more? _ His Master would never take him to his bed again, never take him in public again,  _ if _ he didn’t be rid of him altogether.

The gladiators too left the platform, laughing and talking and clapping each other on the back, leaving Fenris to pathetically sob by himself, coughing up spit and come, legs trembling like a newborn faun’s. He could distantly feel when the stocks were unlocked and lifted from his raw flesh. Gentle but firm hands unclasped the ruined leather at his neck and legs and helped him to stand, or as much as Fenris could. Overwhelming exhaustion took over him and he blacked out, for the second time that day.

He could only hope things would be better when he awoke again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just remember that Fenris rips out Danarius' throat later k


End file.
